


[Podfic] Comédie de la solitude

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Il est toujours seul quand monte la lune dans les cieux faibles d'étoiles – et ses cris sont autant de murmures que le vent étouffe au lieu de porter.





	

Ici [le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/z2zyrkkd) de cette superbe fanfiction


End file.
